


behind door number one

by words_unravel



Series: hs bingo prompt fills (2010 card) [18]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Community: hs_bingo, Gen, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[<i>prompt:</i> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/"></a><b>hs_bingo</b> - embarrassing situation]</p>
            </blockquote>





	behind door number one

* * *

_[junior/senior year]_

  
Spencer slams through Brendon's apartment door. "Seriously, Bren, you need to start locking–"

Brendon pulls back, mouth wet and swollen, and Spencer stops dead. He blurts out, "What the hell?"

"Spencer." Brendon looks as shocked as Spencer feels. The other dude doesn't move. Spencer watches his hand tighten on Brendon's hip. A rush of anger goes through Spencer and he takes a step forward.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?"

Brendon hastily moves to intercept him, stumbling over his words. "Wait, Spence. It's okay, I just. Uh, meant to tell you–"

"That you're fucking gay?" Spencer snaps. He doesn't know why he's so mad, but he wants to punch something. His hands clench into fists and the other guy–Brendon's _boyfriend_ –steps up, putting an arm back around Brendon. "Hey, now–"

"Shane, it's okay–"

Spencer watches Brendon lean into– _Shane_ rolls around and around in Spencer's head–before he looks back at Spencer. "I meant to tell you, Spence, I did. But–" He shakes his head, eyes wide and pleading. "There's just never seemed to be a good time. You know?"

"No, I don't fucking know," he snarls. God, why is he so angry? His head is pounding with it. Throwing the CD case he'd brought onto the counter, Spencer snaps, "Whatever," and spins around, slamming the door on his way out of the apartment. Brendon shouts after him, but he takes the stairs at a breakneck pace, two at a time, and doesn't stop.

 

 

 

Spencer doesn't remember much about the ride home. He vaguely notes the concerned look on his mom's face as he slams through the house, but ignores it, heading straight for his bedroom. Ryan's sitting on his bed when he comes through the door, phone in hand. He looks up and Spencer knows instantly.

"You _knew_?" Ryan dips his chin and Spencer can't help asking, "Why didn't you tell me?"

It's a moment before Ryan answers. Finally, he shrugs and says, "Brendon asked me not to. And it's his secret to tell anyway."

Closing the door, Spencer slumps back against it. Running his hands over his face, he gives out a frustrated half-shout. "Why am I so fucking angry? It's not like I have a problem with it."

"Obviously you do." Ryan points out and Spencer glares at him.

"He should have _told_ me, I'm his fucking best friend! And who is this dude anyway? He's got to be _at least_ five years older than Brendon." Spencer scowls and looks over to find Ryan laughing at him. "What?"

"You're like a mother hen, Spence, I swear."

"Shut the fuck up." He crosses the room and throws himself onto the bed. Ryan squawks and flails, trying to move out the way. A moment later, Spencer hears the sound an incoming text message on Ryan's phone and goes back to scowling.

"I don't wanna talk to him," he tells Ryan.

"Yeah, yeah." Ryan waves a dismissive hand. Spencer kicks him lightly and gets a glare in return. There's a new text every few minutes and Spencer just settles back against his pillows, staring at Ryan's back and listening as he taps out his responses to Brendon. Finally, Ryan sighs. "You're both stupid."

Spencer kicks him again just because he can and Ryan retaliates by reaching down and pulling on the legs hairs peeking out from under Spencer's pant leg.

"Dick!" he says loudly, pulling his leg away.

"Brendon likes it." Ryan just looks at him. "Is it really going to be that big a deal?"

Spencer turns his face into the pillow and mumbles, "Of course not. It's mostly because he didn't tell me. He should have told me."

There's a pause before Ryan asks, "Is that the _only_ reason you're mad?"

Spencer opens his mouth to answer, but stops, thinking about it. He'd mostly just been stumbling over himself in shock after barging into Brendon's apartment earlier, but now he can see the two of them in his head. The way their bodies were pressed together, Shane's hand curling over Brendon's hip. All of a sudden Spencer remembers the little sound that had slipped out of Brendon right before they'd pulled apart in surprise. His face starts to burn.

With his face still buried in the pillow Spencer says, "Of course it is, douche. It was just embarrassing, okay? I walked in on a massive make-out session and–" He flounders. "And reacted badly. It was like catching somebody making out with one of my sisters, ugh."

He ignores Ryan's little hum of disbelief. It's been a while since he's lied to Ryan; he's rusty. Spencer pushes the scene from the apartment out of his mind. It's not a lie, he tells himself. It's _not_.

"He should have just told me, that's all."

 


End file.
